


[Podfic] Anything Worth Doing

by irrationalpie



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Ableism (mentioned), Barrayaran Customs, Cultural Differences, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Implied Transphobia, Patriarchy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnancy, Referenced Heteronormativity, fear of death discussed but there is no death in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: When Cordelia and Barrayar collide, it's Barrayar that changes. Eventually.Or: Drou and Cordelia have a pleasant conversation over teaPodfic ofAnything Worth DoingbyMorvidra.
Relationships: Ludmilla "Drou" Droushnakovi & Cordelia Naismith Vorkosigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Anything Worth Doing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything Worth Doing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871907) by [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra). 



> Thanks to [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra) for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Credit to [bluedreaming](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming) for the background image in the cover, which uses art by [Monica Obaga](https://monicaobaga.co/), and was originally designed for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology (ALPA)](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> For the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthologyXI), I'm trying out adding extra warnings in the audio (see the [submission guidelines that motivated this change in case you're curious](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/642.html)). I picked the warnings out before I went to investigate which tags were canonical (or at least wrangled to canonical tags), so I phrased some of them slightly differently in the audio.

You can [download the podfic here (5.5 MB/8 minutes)](https://archive.org/download/anything-worth-doing-morvidra/tea-with-drou-extended.mp3).

Alternatively, ALPA had some specific audio header requirements; if you prefer that version, you can [download the ALPA version of the podfic (5.7 MB/7 minutes)](https://archive.org/download/anything-worth-doing-morvidra/tea-with-drou-alpa.mp3) or listen below:

[Additional audio file formats available at archive.org.](https://archive.org/details/anything-worth-doing-morvidra)


End file.
